


Privacy

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 他是我圈养的金丝雀我却逃不出他的手掌心





	Privacy

他拉开床头柜的第二个抽屉。我猜他要找的东西应该放得很靠里。他原本是坐在床边的，这会儿变为蹲着，使我没办法看见抽屉里具体装着的东西。我很好奇，身体也因此而往前倾了倾。还没等我自以为地发现了他的什么秘密，就见一盒两盒的安全套被他取出，再强迫症地在手边儿累好。

我的注意转移至他的那只手。平日里弹琴、拨弦，我只觉得手指们个个儿精致、修长。是好看中不乏干练。然而一旦他握着什么，比如握着我的那处，想到这里，我咽了口口水，是扭曲的快感——因为我完完全全被他掌控了，并且有些病态地甘之如饴。我咧开嘴笑了。只能自己握着自己的那处稍作疏解，同时盯着他大张的双腿目不转睛。

他或许并不知道我在他的房间装了监视器。不然他也不会大胆到找出震动棒来玩儿他自己。“唔……嗯……嗯啊……”他仰起脖子叫得真好听。我没忍住跟着连喘了几口气，且想着是他白白的手在给我上下套弄。“啊……啊……哈、哈啊……”先前我还纳闷他今天洗澡怎么洗了那么久。也不知道他有没有在浴室里泄过一次或者两三次。他浑身饥渴的，张嘴呻吟的样子，分明是喂不饱的。

“啊……哥哥……哼……”他嗲着嗓音叫我。握着震动棒往里塞到只剩控制开关那一小截儿留在外头。他竟还在不知足地扭腰摆胯。屁股可真翘。我吃起醋，眼睛死死盯着他那个正含着震动棒的，会吸会吮的小洞。有淫水儿挤着溢出。

“啧……”我皱皱眉，看着监视器里的他撑着坐起来，改为骑着震动棒的体位。“哥哥……啊……嗯、嗯啊……哥哥……”他一边儿卖力地前后晃动，一边儿揉捏自己的乳头。至始至终没碰过前面勃起的那处。他是把和我的性爱习惯延续到了这场自渎里。他从来都是被我操射的。我不由有些得意。后穴高潮，我清楚他一直都是十分的享受。

“哼……嗯……嗯……啊……啊……”我看他情难自持地摇了摇脑袋。然后居然虚着眼睛向我看了过来，“哥哥……啊……”脸颊还挂着酒窝。我瞪着监视器有些愣神。手也暂时停止了撸动。被他完完全全掌控的感觉突然触电一样击中了我。“啊……哥哥……我要、要射了……”他还看着我的，身体因为强烈的高潮抖了好几下，被操熟了似的潮红。有精液溅到些在他的下巴。“嗯……哥哥……”他用眼神掐紧了我的喉咙。“等你喔……”那带着薄汗的喉结还反着光的。


End file.
